wlasnybohaterfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tunla - Mistrzyni Klątw
Historia: Tunlia urodziła się w Demacji. Gdy miała 3 lata jej rodzice zmarli. Wychowywał ją brat. Żyli na ulicy z dnia na dzień. Pewnego razu spotał ich wysoki rangą żołnierz. Wziął dzieci do swego domu. W zamian za jedzenie i dach nad głową rodzeństwo miało zajmować się domem. Wieczorami żołnierz uczył chłopca władania bronią. Pewnego dnia oficer wyruszył na wojne zostawiając dzieci same sobie. Podczas nieobecności sił Demacji wojska Noxus zaatakowały miasto. Brat Tunlii stanął do walki z najeźdźcą a ona sama mogła tylko uciekać. Schroniła się w lesie niedaleko miasta. Miała wyrzuty sumienia że zamiast się bronić uciekła. Po pewnym czasie wróciła do ruin. Znalazła tylko zwłoki i zniszczone domy. Zdała sobie sprawę że nic nie mogła zrobić i obiecała że następnym razem podejmie wyzwanie losu. W drodze do lasu spotkała grupę cyrkowców. Postanowiła do nich dołączyć i wędrować po świecie. Pewnego razu gdy cyrk miał wystąpić w Noxus jasnowidz odradził Tunlii dalszą podróż z nimi. W trakcie rozmowy czarodziej wyznał dziewczynie że ciąży na niej klątwa. Wszystko co jest dobre w jej życiu kiedyś zamieni się w cierpienie. Z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn dyrektor cyrku zmienił kierunek podróży i zamiast do Noxus grupa wybrała się do lonii. Gdy tam dotarli jasnowidz poprosił innych czarodziei o pomoc w zdjęciu klątwy. Nawet ich wspólna moc nie przyniosła efektów. Dziewczynka poprosiła aby uczeni zamaskowali jej klątwę tak żeby żaden czarownik jej nie wyczuł. Czarodzieje z trudem spełnili jej życzenie i ostrzegli ją że osoba która rzuciła zaklęcie musiała być mistrzem czarnej magi. Szukając sprawcy trafiła do Noxus gdzie zgłębiając tajniki czarnej magi aby dowiedzieć się jak działa klątwa i kto potrafił by rzucić tak silne zaklęcie. Podążając śladami czarodzieja spotkała armie Noxus która zmierzała w stronę Demacji. Wzbierała w niej chęć zemsty. W nocy zakradła się do obozu i zaklęła ziemię pod sobą. Wzbierający w kobiecie gniew wzmocnił siłę zaklęcia. Czuła ich cierpienie. Wiedziała że zginą. Gdyby nie znajomość czarnej magii sama podzieliłaby ich los. Zemdlała. Ocknęła się we więzieniu. Okazało się że zabiła zaledwie grupę zwiadowczą. Jednak czuła coś więcej. Cierpienie tamtych ludzi utkwiło jej w pamięci. Chciała się wydostać. Przelewała zapamiętane cierpienie na żołnierzy. Zabijała ich jeden po drugim. Poczuła że z każdym trupem zaklęcie słabnie. Gdy już zniszczyła całą armię wspomnienie znikło i Tunlia powędrowała dalej w poszukiwaniu czarnoksiężnika który rzucił na nią klątwę Statystyki początkowe Zdrowie: 512+72 co lvl Mana: 276+46 co lvl AP: 100(z pasywki) Prędkość ataku: 0.630+1.93% Prędkość ruchu: 320 Regeneracja zdrowia: 5.57+0.55 co lvl Regeneracja many: 4.28+0.39 Pancerz: 25 +2 co lvl Odporność na magię: 32+1 co lvl Z'asięg ataku:'125 Umiejętności: Pasywka: mroczny pakt Tunlia posiada 100ap od 1 poziomu Ataki podstawowe tunli mają wyjątkowe właściwości ''-Ataki nie korzystają z obrażeń od ataku'' ''-szybkość ataku tunli nie może przekroczyć 0.99'' ''-zadają 50+10%ap'' Q: przeklęte ostrze następne ataki bohaterki w ciągu 4 sekund zostają ulepszone i zadają dodatkowo 6/8/10/12/14 % brakującego zdrowia celu +5%dodatkowego hp tunlii obrażeń magicznych. Jeśli 3 ataki zostały użyte na tym samym celu bohaterka zadaje danej jednostce obrażenia nieuchronne równe 7/8.5/10/11.5/13 % maksymalnego zdrowia Tunli i leczy się o 20%. Jeśli celem był wrogi bohater uleczenie zostanie wzmocnione 5 razy a tunlia otrzyma 25/30/35/40/45jednostek prędkości ruchu na 3 sekundy.(przyśpieszenie zanika z czasem) Jeśli celem był potwór z jg uleczenie zostanie podwojone jeśli wzmocniony atak zabił stwora ilość cierpienia zostanie podwojona. Jeśli stwór został zabity dopiero 3 atakiem ilość zdobytego cierpienia potraja się. czas odnowienia: 6/5.5/5/4.5/4 koszt 40/45/50/55/60many W:mroczna ochrona Tunlia tworzy wokół siebie tarcze o wartości 20/22.5/25/27.5/30% dodatkowego hp. Użycie 3 ataku przeklętego ostrza odnawia wartość tarczy. Jeśli tarcza nie zostanie zniszczona lub umiejętność zostanie aktywowana ponownie w ciągu 6 sekund pozostała tarcza zostanie zniszczona a jej wartość zastanie zadana podczas następnego ataku. Koszt: 80/90/100/115/125 pkt. many Cooldown: 10/9/8/7/6 sekund E: przeklęta ziemia po użyciu: tunlia przeklina ziemię pod własnymi nogami. Każda wroga jednostka znajdująca się na przeklętej ziemi otrzymuje 10/20/30/40/50(+ 20% AP) (+3% maksymalnego zdrowia Tunli) na sekundę. Jeśli bohaterka zaatakuje przeciwnika atakiem podstawowym w zasięgu umiejętności to ten zostanie spowolniony o 30% na 1 sekundę jeśli podczas spowolnienia cel zostanie zaatakowany 3 atakiem przeklętego ostrza tunlia przywróci sobie 20% brakującego hp. obszar działania: 350 jednostek wokół tunli czas odnowienia:2 sekundy nie można użyć gdy tunlia ma mniej niż 15%hp koszt 3%aktualnego hp nie można użyć gdy tunlia ma mniej niż 11%hp. umiejętność wyłączy się automatycznie jeśli wartość hp tunli spadnie poniżej 5%. R: Oto Cierpienie Biernie: tunlia zbiera cierpienie (nadwyżkę obrażeń która została po zabiciu stwora) Cierpienie jest zbierane tylko ze stworów dobitych przez Tunlię za pomocą ataku podstawowego Aktywnie uwalnia 25/35/45%(+1%za każde 75 maksymalnego hp tunli) (maksymalnie 85% zgromadzonej wartości) zgromadzonego cierpienia w postaci stożka przed nią jako obrażenia magicczne. wrogowie znajdujący się w zasięgu ataku podstawowego tunli otrzymują 25/35/45%więcej obrażeń Umiejętność nie zadaje obrażeń neutralnym stworom. Jeśli hp wszystkich celów osiągnie wartość poniżej 10/15/20% 35/45/55% zużytego cierpienia wraca do tunli. Kąt:70 Wielkość:500 jednostek Koszt: 30% maksymalnej many Cooldown: 60/50/40 sekund Cytaty: Podczas wyboru: -Niech cierpią inni Żart: -Spokojnie, przeżyjesz ahahaha Do Veigara sojusznika: -Wiesz coś o tym? Do Morgany sojusznika: -Możesz mi o tym coś powiedzieć? Do Jarvana IV, Xin Zhao, Garena sojusznika: -Gdze byliście gdy noxsus atakował nasze miasto? Do Veigara wroga: -To jest niby czarna magia? Do Dariusa wroga: -Nadal się gniewasz za tą armię? Kategoria:Mag